Quand Stiles fouette le blanc ou presque
by RedCattleya
Summary: Il n'a pas osé ? Enfin, il a tous les droits, mais dans la cuisine, c'est dégueulasse surtout avec tout ce bordel qu'il m'a foutu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?  bla bla résumé de merde sorry je ne suis pas doué ...


**Disclaimer de blablabla :** Comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire ! Trêve de mini blabla. Bonne lecture et bon appétit.

Se passe après la saison 4. Un petit os doux et délicieux hé hé hé un délire de rien du tout mais bon...

**Béta /Correctrice :** Ma femme **_Maly Winchester_ **

**Quand Stiles fouette le blanc :**

* * *

Pendant que Derek est parti donner des leçons de combat à la meute, Stiles, qui n'a pas le droit d'y aller, ne sait pas quoi tourner…

«_ Bon qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? marmonne le jeune homme en faisant les cent pas au loft. »_

Finalement, il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour trouver quoi faire.

Derek rentre au loft, mais dans la cage d'escalier, il écoute un bruit qui l'inquiète.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »_

Il continue de monter les marches doucement, mais plus il monte plus il entend des «_ Arghh _», « _Aaah ça fait mal_ », « _allez plus vite t'y es presque_ », « _hum que c'est bon_ », « _OH là sa monte_ » cette fois s'en est trop pour le lycaon, il monte les marches avec une vitesse extrême, entre doucement et prend le soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte coulissante.

« _Il n'a pas osé ? Enfin, il a tous les droits, mais dans la cuisine, c'est dégueulasse surtout avec tout ce bordel qu'il m'a foutu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » Le loup s'approche peu à peu de la cuisine et aperçoit de dos que Stiles se..._

« _Bordel de merde_ », chuchote Derek, choqué.

« _Stiles_ ? »

Stiles se retourne vers Derek, dieu soit loué.

« _Derek... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devais rentrer plus tard !_  
_\- J'ai raccourci l'heure pour pouvoir profiter de toi, mais j'en conclus que tu l'as déjà fait sans m'attendre, ironise le loup._  
_\- Quoi ? Oh, mais tu es dingue, je fouette pour monter les œufs en neige bordel, c'est usant, il faut que tu achètes un batteur, j'ai mal au bras bordel._ »

Derek baisse la tête vers le sol et ricane.

«_ Rigole, c'est ça oui fais-toi plaisir._  
_\- Idiot, ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes ensemble ?_  
_\- Euh... Huit mois ?_  
_\- Bien et combien de temps que tu loges chez moi ?_  
_\- Euh... Cinq mois ?_  
_\- Et en cinq mois, tu ne connais pas suffisamment le loft ?_  
_\- Si enfin, je pensais... Je n'ai pas pris le temps de foutre mon nez dans chaque recoin du loft, s'exclame Stiles._ »

Derek secoue la tête de gauche à droite et se pince l'arête du nez ; il rejoint Stiles dans la cuisine puis s'approche du petit meuble à côté du comptoir pour y sortir un batteur.

«_ Oh un batteur ? Putain au lieu de me laisser user de mes muscles et de me faire passer pour un guignol, tu aurais pu me le dire_. »

Derek lui donne une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Stiles arrête de s'agiter et se positionne face à Derek.

«_ Aieuh ... Attend dis-moi… comment ça : « J'en conclus que tu l'as déjà fait sans m'attendre » ? Tu parles de quoi là ? Ça prête à confusion._  
_\- Laisse tomber, tu sais quoi ? Retourne dans ce que tu faisais et quant à moi, je vais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, dit-il en forçant sur le mot « **chaude** »_ pour chauffer l'hyperactif. Après tout, il mérite bien une petite punition, car cet idiot lui a fichu la pire trouille de sa vie. Derek a vraiment cru que Stiles le trompait... Mais non, il le trompait avec une calotte et un fouet.

Du coup, pour le plaisir de ses yeux, mais surtout pour narguer Stiles, Derek approche ses lèvres pour effleurer celles du jeune homme et lui susurre :

« _J'ai hâte que l'eau coule sur tout mon corps, caresser mon torse si chaud du bout des doigts pendant que ma main va prendre le soin de s'occuper de TON jouet..._ »

Bien sûr quand il dit de « _**ton jouet** _» il parle du sien.

Sur ce, il laisse le jeune homme avec la bouche ouverte, les joues rougies et une érection qui réclame son triomphe. Il ferme sa bouche et admire Derek qui OSE se déshabiller devant lui.

Il retire son tee-shirt et laisse entrevoir ce dos musclé, ce tatouage qui rend son dos encore plus sauvage et sexy… Le loup continue à se déshabiller pour se retrouver totalement nu. Il prend la direction de la salle de bain avec un sourire satisfait, il ressent l'excitation de Stiles derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles a la bouche ouverte, l'air sèche sa gorge, il la referme pour ravaler sa salive, il pose la calotte et le fouet sur le comptoir pour admirer son érection d'enfer.

« _Tu vas le regretter, Hale_. »

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il abandonne sa recette. Ça peut bien attendre après tout ! Derek l'a chauffé, pourquoi se priver ? Stiles se dirige vers la salle de bain, la porte est entrouverte. Stiles retire entièrement ses vêtements pour ensuite rejoindre son homme sous cette douche où une vapeur chaleureuse envahi la pièce.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande le lycaon._  
_\- Fais genre tu sais pas et continue à me narguer ! Tu vas payer, Hale._  
_\- Payer ?_ »

Derek s'approche de Stiles pour que ses lèvres soient proches des siennes.

« _Mais mon cher Stiles c'est toi qui vas payer, souffrir, crier et me supplier,_ » dit-il en posant délicatement sa main sur l'érection de Stiles.

Celui-ci geint bouche ouverte. Bon dieu rien que ses mains chaudes posées sur sa verge l'excite encore plus.

Derek entreprend de masser cette belle érection sous son nez, tout en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« _Bor…del, gémit Stiles._  
_\- Tu aimes ? susurre Derek à son oreille._  
_\- Oui, souffle le jeune homme._ »

Toujours yeux dans les yeux, la main du loup lâche son petit jouet favori pour la diriger vers la nuque de Stiles. Il l'attrape fort pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, rien qu'un simple baiser chaste, puis il relâche la pression et finalement, il sort de la douche, laisse Stiles avec une érection de plus en plus douloureuse.

« _Putain, tu ne vas pas oser..._  
_\- Bien sûr que si je ne vais pas me gêner._ »

Le loup attrape sa serviette et s'essuie avant de quitter la salle de bain. Quant à Stiles, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Derek la planté-là avec une douloureuse érection qui demande juste à être soulagée. « _Satané loup ! crie Stiles._ »

Mais bien sûr Stiles ne va pas se laisser faire. Derek est allongé nu sans gêne sur leur lit. Stiles ne prend pas la peine de sécher son corps, il saute sur le loup s'assoit à califourchon.

« _Stiles bordel t'es mouillé !_  
_\- Oops désolé vilain petit loup."_Il effectue un mouvement dansant et frotte son érection avec celle du plus âgé. Derek grogne.

_\- Crois-moi Hale c'est moi qui vais te faire payer, souffrir, crier et me supplier, lui dit-il avec une voix douce et érotique._

_\- Oh le vilain renard sort ses crocs, ironise sensuellement Derek._ »

Les bras de Derek sont relevés sous sa tête pour y attraper quelque chose sous l'oreiller et sans attendre longtemps, il renverse le jeune homme qui est maintenant dos contre le matelas et lui attache ses mains aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes.

«_ Derek ! Bordel, c'est quoi... C'est... D'où tu sors ces menottes ?_  
_\- Ah ah._  
_\- Bébé, détache-moi tout de suite ! ordonne le plus jeune._  
_\- C'est un ordre où tu me supplies ?_  
_\- Un ordre sale loup._  
_\- Hum... Désolé, j'ai perdu la clé._ »

Stiles grogne, il décide d'onduler son bassin pour frotter son érection contre celle du loup. Derek, quant à lui, agrippe ses mains aux barreaux sur celles de Stiles. Ils entrelacent leurs doigts. Délicatement, le loup embrasse le front du plus jeune, ses lèvres posent de simples baisers chastes sur son nez, ses deux joues, sa mâchoire et ainsi que les douces lèvres de Stiles légèrement entrouvertes.

Stiles gémit et commence vraiment à ne plus tenir en place, il supplie Derek d'aller plus vite.

Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette manière, il prend son temps. Alors, il continue d'embrasser délicatement ce corps frêle et laiteux. Il lèche avec sa langue cette peau salée suivant chaque grain de beauté. Il écoute le cœur du plus jeune tambouriner si fort dès que Derek descend plus bas.

« _Derek… Ne me force pas à te supplier, halète Stiles._  
_-Tais-toi, ordonne Derek qui continue d'embrasser le corps chaud de Stiles._  
_\- Bébé, détache-moi._

_\- Non._

_\- Putain... S'il te aaahh bor...del »_

Stiles gémit de plus belle, Derek lèche de haut en bas la verge sacrément dure de Stiles. Il embrasse le gland et suçote ce bout de chair rose où perle le liquide pré-séminal. Stiles commence à agiter ses mains, il gémit plus fort lorsqu'il se blesse avec les menottes.

«_ Putain de merde, hurle Stiles._ »

Derek arrête sont petite manège et fixe Stiles qui se débat.

« _Ça va ? Demande le loup._  
_\- NAN... Idiot ! D'une, tu me tortures et de deux, je viens de pincer mon poignet à cause de ces putains de menottes ! Retire-les s'il te plaît. »_

Derek ne répond rien, et reprend là où il s'est arrêté, il entoure entièrement la verge très dure de Stiles qui gémit plus fort. Les mains de Derek malaxent doucement les cuisses du plus jeune. Il sent que Stiles n'est pas loin, les veines gorgées de sang chaud sur la verge pulsent si fort...

« _Bébé pu... Stop, halète Stiles._ »

Derek lâche son petit jouet et remonte pour venir embrasser tendrement son amant. Leurs langues se rencontrent de façon très sensuelle et très dansante. Stiles sent l'anatomie dure de Derek frotter contre son ventre.

« _Cesse de me torturer et prends-moi, souffle le plus jeune._  
_\- Impatient, susurre Derek aux lèvres gonflées et rosies de Stiles._  
_\- Tu joues avec le feu depuis tout à l'heure..._  
_Derek fixe les yeux noisette remplis de désir._  
_\- Tu es... Tellement beau... Avec... Ce regard, lui dit-il entre chaque baiser._  
_\- Et toi si tu continues à te frotter, j'vais pas tarder à venir bordel._ »

Derek cesse tout mouvement, se redresse et ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour y sortir un tube de lubrifiant.

« _Pas de protection ?_  
_\- Non, c'est toi qui vas faire le travail, lui répond Derek d'une voix sensuelle._  
_\- Bébé... j'aime quand c'est toi qui fais le travail._  
_\- Pas pour aujourd'hui._ »

Il se rabaisse pour embrasser une nouvelle fois Stiles dans un baiser langoureux et doux et il ondule son bassin. Stiles gémit contre ses lèvres. Il stoppe le baiser et ouvre la bouteille de lubrifiant et enduit la verge de Stiles doucement tout en prenant le temps de la caresser de haut en bas. Le plus jeune ferme les yeux et mord sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas venir aussi vite.

« _Détache-moi, je veux te toucher._  
_\- Patience._  
_\- Laisse-moi te préparer putain Derek !_ »

Le loup sourit face à Stiles qui est en sueur.

Derek arrête sa torture jugeant qu'il y a assez de lubrifiant. Il relève son bassin et attrape la verge de Stiles et se laisse glisser doucement sur cette verge qui l'attend, il ne se prépare pas, car il aime ressentir cette douleur sachant qu'il se soigne aussi vite. Il préfère ressentir ce petit moment douloureux en lui. Les hommes gémissent en même temps de façon érotique. Stiles se mord la langue pour ne pas jouir de suite. « Oh mon dieu… si... étroit » pense Stiles. Les mains du loup sont posées sur le torse chaud et en sueur et Derek grogne lorsqu'il bute enfin contre le bassin de son amant.

« _Aaah Derek...bor...del tu...aah, halète Stiles_. »

Stiles, complètement en train de flotter dans les airs, ondule lui-même son bassin arrachant un gémissement à Derek qui rejette sa tête en arrière et savoure son plaisir s'embraser.

Stiles rouvre les yeux pour admirer la vue. Voir Derek gémir son nom, cette bouche entrouverte qui laisse échapper de légers soupirs de satisfaction, son corps si bien dessiné…Il commence doucement à se fatiguer. Derek le remarque lorsqu'il redresse sa tête pour regagner le visage de son amant.

« _Tu pleures ? Gémit Derek._  
_\- La ferme, c'est… aah pu... Détache-moi !_ »

Derek décide alors de briser les menottes, il s'en veut un peu maintenant quand il voit l'état des poignets de Stiles. Il se penche, embrasse et lèche les deux poignets, Stiles grimace.

«_ J'aime que tu fasses ça, chuchote Stiles._ »

Stiles attrape la nuque de Derek et l'embrasse... Il peut enfin le toucher, sa verge toujours dans l'antre étroit de Derek. Il renverse Derek cette fois allongé sur lui torse contre torse les jambes de Derek bien écartées. Stiles donne un violent coup de bassin.

« _Ça, c'est pour la torture, halète Stiles avec un sourire carnassier._ »

Il recommence encore deux coups plus forts Derek cri et grogne en même temps.

«_ Stiileees !_  
_\- Encore ?_ »

Derek fait luire ses yeux bleus électrisant et Stiles sourit et comprend que le loup en redemande. Alors il s'en donne à cœur joie, bien sûr. Coup par coup, les garçons halètent, gémissent et crient. La chambre est enveloppée par cette lueur qui représente l'amour, le **_désir_**, la _**frénésie**_, la chaleur du _**plaisir**_. Une **_gourmandise_** extrême se glisse entre eux et en eux. Stiles l'embrasse et caresse cette langue suave et chaude, ses deux mains agrippent la chevelure du loup, il tire légèrement dessus. Quant à celles de Derek, elle caresse cette peau en sueur, il descend doucement une de ses mains et glisse un doigt entre les fesses et le glisse en Stiles.

« _Aaah...aah continue, gémit le plus jeune_. »

Derek continue ses caresses, Stiles se cambre légèrement. Sentir cette caresse, c'est juste le paradis. Les yeux du loup toujours bleus fixent les yeux noisette emplis d'amour, il sent qu'il approche du but. D'une main, Stiles lâche les cheveux de Derek et la glisse entre eux puis entreprend un va-et-vient sur la verge de Derek.

«_ Aaah Stiles..., gémit le loup_. »

Encore, encore et encore... Derek se libère sous un grondement sexy. Stiles sent la semence chaude glisser entre ses yeux. Il pousse un cri quand il se sent complètement aspiré par l'antre de Derek et se libère lui aussi à l'intérieur du loup qui lui retire son doigt en Stiles.

Stiles continue de donner quelques légers coups de butoir et se laisse tomber sur son amant. Front contre front en sueur.

« _Parfait...C'était...Parfait, souffle Stiles._ »

Derek sourit et l'embrasse tendrement avec tout son amour. Stiles se retire doucement et reste allongé sur le torse chaud et légèrement humide de Derek. Yeux dans les yeux Stiles embrasse le bout du nez du loup.

« _On devrait faire ça plus souvent, ricane Derek._

_\- Genre, comme si on baise pas assez !_  
_\- Ton langage._  
_\- Non mais sérieux Derek... ne refais jamais ça._  
_\- De ?_  
_\- M'attacher, sourwolf... Bon, j'ai presque plus mal grâce à ta super salive magique, mais bordel ça craint et ça fait mal et puis d'où tu sors ces menottes, sérieux ?_  
_\- Je les ai achetées ..., ment-il._  
_\- Oh ne me dis pas que tu vas dans des sexshops sans moi ?_

_\- Idiot non, je ne vais pas dans ce genre de boutiques._  
_\- Alors, d'où sortent-elles ? 'spèce de coquin._  
_\- Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Lève-toi, on va se doucher._ »

Stiles bouché-bée, grogne et se couche sur le côté. Derek se lève et une fois débout, il sent la semence de Stiles glisser entre ses cuisses. Il sourit, car il aime cette sensation chatouilleuse. Stiles lèche ses lèvres et regarde son amant se diriger vers la salle de bain.

«_ Putain ce mec va me tuer._ »

Stiles le rejoint. Quelques minutes après une bonne douche câline, les deux garçons changent les draps du lit s'allongent et se laissent emporter par la fatigue.

* * *

En fin de journée, après avoir dormi pratiquement toute la journée, Derek se réveille, il tapote le côté gauche du lit pour y sentir une place froide et vide. Il attrape son caleçon et son training gris laissés au sol quelques heures plutôt. Une odeur lui remonte jusqu'aux narines, délicieuse, salée, piquante et sucrée.

Il quitte la chambre torse-nu, vêtu de son simple training qui laisse apparaître cette petite ligne de poils sexy vers le bas de son ventre. Alors qu'il descend les marches, il rejoint Stiles dans la cuisine, pose délicatement ses deux mains de chaque côté des hanches du plus jeune, son menton posé sur l'épaule, il renifle cette odeur délicieuse.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? Lui chuchote Derek à l'oreille._  
_\- Estoy cocinando tortilla de patatas._  
_\- Que gusto._  
_\- Gracias mi lobito._  
_\- Depuis quand tu parles espagnol ? Lui demande Derek tandis que Stiles laisse mijoter son plat et se retourne pour faire face à Derek. Il le pousse doucement jusqu'à ce que son fessier s'appuie contre le comptoir de la cuisine._  
_\- Je ne le parle pas vraiment, je connais quelques mots seulement, mi amor._ »

Il se penche pour attraper les lèvres de son amant. Après un long baiser, il recule son visage.

« _Tu vas m'aider à monter les blancs en neige, sourwolf._  
_\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ?_  
_\- Des meringues, j'ai une grosse envie de meringues donc comme tu m'avais interrompu ce matin mes blancs sont foutus donc fouette-moi ça, lui ordonne Stiles avec un joli sourire coquin._  
_\- Fais gaffe, je pourrais mal interpréter._  
_\- Oh ne me tente pas pour fouetter autre chose._  
_\- Intéressant, lui répond-il de manière enjôleuse._ »

Voilà comment se termine cette journée très cajoleuse. Finalement, c'est Derek qui fouette ou plutôt monte le blanc... en neige.

_**Bon appétit.**_

_**Si par hasard vous avez envie d'un de me donner un défi sur Sterek n'hésitez pas à me MP ;) ...**_


End file.
